In consumer and industrial paper products strength is an important feature. For example in consumer and industrial paper towels both wet and dry strength are important features to performance and user acceptance of a towel. Many chemical and fiber furnishes and processes have been used in attempts to obtain both increased wet and dry strength, while maintaining other factors and features in a favorable light, such as cost of material, production costs, product efficiency and feel of the product. Methods and products that have provided for a very well received soft and yet strong paper sheet are those directed to an uncreped through-air-dried sheet, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,589; 5,399,412; 5,607,551; 5,616,207; 5,672,248; 5,746,887 and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/310,186 filed Sep. 21, 1994, all of which are assigned to Kimberly-Clark, and the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.